Queens and kings
by ToothlessEgeae4ever
Summary: The brotherhood of the tofu have defeated Quilby and the shushu army, but are soon kidnapped by Xelors. Leaving Yugo and Evangeline to try to figure out what happened. While, 100s of km away the answer to their problems are just trying to make sence of their new acquired powers. Welcome to Wakfu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **guys!** **I'm** **sorry** **for** **not** **writing** **in** **a** **while**, **it's** **been ****busy** **and** **I** **need** **to** **be** **in** **a** '**writing** **mood**' **if** **you** **know** **what** **I** **mean**. **So**, **I** **stumbled ****on** **this** **awsome** **show** **called** **Wakfu** **on** **netflix** (**of** **course**) **and** **I** **couldn't** **stop** **watching** **it** **till** **I** **finished** **the** **seasons**. **So** **I'm** **just** **saying**, **there's** **a** **lot** **of** **complicated** **things** **that** **are** **almost** **impossible** **to** **explain** **if** **you** **haven't** **watched** **the ****show**. **I'll** **try** **to** **put** **the** **show** **numbers** **so** **you** **could** **watch** **them** **but** **I** **recommend ****just** **watching** **the** **show**. **Anyway** **I've** **talked** **a** **lot** **so** **I'll** **just** **let** **you** **read** **on**, **hope** **you** **enjoy**!

-Yugo

The wind in Yugo's hair was incredible, and the warmth from the dragon bellow made him feel safe. The shirtless little boy looked behind him to see his extended family_,_ and he couldn't help but smile. Dally and Eva were hugging each other, Yugo had a feeling that they were going to stay together, he hoped that they'd stay together. He usually thought about how cute they looked together.

Eva was a brave cra, and with her bow, she could do anything. But unfortenatly she was wounded in battle and she can't use her bow for a couple of months. Even though she's blond (and you know what they say about blonds.) She's tactical, intelligent and has gotten the brotherhood out of almost all situations that they've come across.

Dally, on the other hand has gotten them into more trouble then Yugo would care to count. Sometimes it seems like he's trying to get them into trouble, but his lack of brains are made up for in battle. Dally has a sword that can talk and change shape, depending on what the battle conditions are. The swords name is Rubilux and he's a shushu.

A shushu is like a demon, it's trapped in a magical object and is guarded by a guardian, and sometimes when a guardian loses control,it can corrupt, and even take over your body. They're really weird.

Dally is darker skinned then most Iops because of his walk in the dessert, but the thing that let's you know that it's him, is his hair. It's a bright red and it sticks straight up, almost like a mohawk.

Ruel Stroud was playing with his pet Porror, Junior. It looks like a little blue pig with big eyes and those horn things coming out of his mouth, they have had many adventures together. The old man loved kamas (money) and would do anything to get them, anything. This can be a down fall since he fakes his death sometimes, and it's never fun cause they're always so realistic. But the white haired old man has experience on his side to win everyone over.

Then Amalia, the princess of the Sadida kingdom, was sitting there with her legs to the side, and her eyes closed, feeling the wind on her face. She doesn't get out much so she must be loving this. Amalia had brown skin and green hair, she wore a little strapless, belly shirt and a teeny, tiny skirt made out of leaves. Since she's a princess, she's very demanding at times, but others she's nice and sweet, like a princess should be. Amalia is a good friend to Yugo and he'll always be thankful for that.

The little boy then looked beside him at his twin brother Adamaï, the blue and white dragon, who now has a scar over his left eye and half of his left horn was gone, (long story, watch the 'Adamaï' parts in season 1 and 'The Zinit' season 2. Lots of spoilers!). Adamaï was more then just a brother to Yugo, he was his mentor, friend and teacher. When ever Yugo didn't know what to do, he'd always go to him and they'd talk.

But for the first time in months Yugo didn't know what to say to him. He had just found out that he was the king of his people and that some day he would have to lead them into the world from another dimension were time doesn't exist! And had also just returned someone to the Blank Dimension. (watch the last 3-4 ep in season 2, lots and lots of spoilers!.) Despite of all problems Yugo had before, these ones came out on top. And for the first time in months Yugo the Eliatrope, had no idea what to do.

'Yugo,' said the dragon, Phareys, that everybody was riding on, he's an old and wise navy blue dragon. He and his Eliatrope sister was the wisest and used to solve all of the desputs between their brothers and sisters. 'I can feel your angst, little one, and it is burning like the flames of a dragon.'

'Yeah,' said Yugo, looking at the back of the dragons head, not surprised that he could feel how he felt, 'sorry, I- I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless.'

'The best time to talk about things is right after it happens, bro,' Adamaï cut in. 'I know it hurts but it'll be a burden on your shoulders until you talk.'

_That's_ _true_,Yugo thought, _but_ _this_ _time_ _it_ _won't_, _it's_ _like_ _a_ _fresh_ _wound_. _If_ _you_ _poke_ _and_ _prod_ _at_ _it_, _it'll_ _open_, _and_ _start_ _bleeding_ _again_; and that is not something he wanted to do.

'Not this time, bro,' Yugo sighed sadly, looking down at his hands.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, the left over adrenaline in his blood rapidly went through his system, making his logic clog. So his reflexes kicked in, and he swung around with his foot out to trip who ever was touching him, he heard a gasp of surprise and then screaming. And just like that, Evangelyne was falling in to the sea.

-Dalvie

_Why_ _was_ _life_ _so_ _boring_? Dalvie thought to herself, _I_ _mean_ _if_ _we_ _have_ _so_ _many_ _problems_ _then_ _why_ _do_ _they_ _never_ _come_ _here_? _I_ _mean_ _I_ _live_ _in_ _Bonta_ _shouldn't_ _Brackmar_ _or_ _someone_ _else_ _be_ _mad_?

Dalvie was sitting on a railing over looking the harbour, her legs were dangling over the side, and she was a couple of floors up. She's never minded heights and she's never really minded living her life on the edge either.

'Dalvie!' Someone gasped behind her, 'what have I told you about doing that!'

Dalvie looked behind her to see a plump and frightened looking Osamodas staring at her. (Osamodas is a race that lives in the world of twelve. They're blue,they have tails and horns, and they almost always have white hair.)

'Yeah, I know what you said, but I love this railing it has a perfect view of the harbour.' Dalvie said, gesturing to the harbour.

'I don't care how pretty the view is, you are going to fall and hurt your self pretty badly, deary' the Osamodas explained, 'I know it's a great feeling to be on the edge, but just remember that one small slip up and you will never been seen again.'

Dalvie just looked at the old, plump, Osamodas woman, who had looked after her since as long as she could remember, and then looked down in shame. She couldn't imagine hurting the woman she cared so much for. So Dalvie finally decided not to worry the woman any longer, she swung her legs around and was about to jump off when-

'DALVIE!' Someone screamed, then she saw a young cra in a black body suit and blond hair falling into the sea. But there was no cra, and the sea was to far away for anyone to hear a scream, and Dalvie wasn't even facing the ocean!

'What the-!' Dalvie exclaimed, the image had scared her, so she tried to crawl away, but there was no floor to crawl the time Dalvie finally opened her eyes to see why the wind was so strong, she was already half way to the ground.

'Aaaaahhhhhh!' Dalvie screamed this time, she put her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

Then a bright white light shown through her closed eyes, then the next thing she knew she crumpled on the balcony she had just fell from.

**So that was this chapter. Sorry for the long character thing at the beginning I just thought that I'd be nice to know what they look like before hand. Anyway I'm not really sure where this story is going so I might not continue but who knows. I have some idea what's going to happen but suggestions are always really nice. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am so sorry that it took more then a month to update. I rewrote it like 5 times and I'm finally happy with the outcome. Anyway, I finally know where this story is going thanks to my** **friends help so hopefully you guys will like it.**

**Anyway, I'll stop talking and let you read the second chapter of Queens and Kings!**

CHAPTER - 2

-Yugo

Yugo just looked shocked as he was staring at Eva falling into the sea.

'Eva!' Dally cried as he stood up and tried to jump after her.

d'No Dally don't!' Yugo screamed at him. He hurried to his feet as he extended his glowing blue hands and shot a portal under Dally and another one on the back of Phareys. Dally fell from the second portal, safe. He looked fine at first but then keeled over and puked. What was so bad about Yugo's portals anyway?

'Ewwww!' Amalia retorted, stumbling back, 'what happened?!'

'No time to explain, just stay here,' Yugo said desperately, 'and don't come after me!' He said looking at his brother, as he lunged himself off of Phaerys.

The wind howled past him making his eyes water and his ripped, blue, fox-eared hat almost fall off!

But as he continued to race towards the deep blue sea, he realized that he wasn't going to be able to make it to Eva before she hit the water. Yugo was already exhausted and was running of near low Wakfu tanks (energy). Portaling to her didn't seem like an option and Phaerys seemed oblivious to what was going on.

'_Oh_ _no_,' Yugo said under his breath.

Yugo has a lot of secrets that he wanted to keep from his friends for their sakes and for not haveing to explain the secrets to them. The last time Yugo tried to explain something about his people to Dally, he just said, 'well I came from a stork and that's pretty amazing!'

Yugo knew what he had to do in order to save Eva, even if that meant another one of those 'stork' talks with Dally.

He took a deep breath and looked at Eva, suddenly he became a stream of blue light, hurtling towards her as fast as he could. Draining what was left of his wakfu.

The light stopped as he was about to crash into her.

'Yugo?' She looked up at him, confused.

'Im right here, just try not to move much, and, please don't scream!' Yugo yelled against the wind.

Eva looked up at him even more confused then before. Yugo looked away and started putting his plan into action.

He straightened his body so he would fall faster and be right behind Eva, then he slipped his hands under her arms and held on tight.

'You ready?' He asked.

'Ready for what?!' She exclaimed.

That was all of an answer he needed.

'_Ok_, _let's_ _do_ _this_!' He thought to himself.

Yugo closed his eyes as he felt the cold sea air rushing past his face, become softer and slower. When he finally opened his eyes he was hovering a few inches above the water.

Eva seemed lost for words as her toes skimmed the surface of the waves.

'Wha...how...What!?' She exclaimed as she flung her head around to look at Yugos face; her pointed ears almost hitting him.

Yugo wished he could paint the expression that he saw on her face, it was the funniest thing he had seen all day! Which isn't saying much.

Yugo smiled a sad smile and said,'at least you didn't scream.'

'But your, but we're...we're, not... Dead,' she seemed to be starting to come back to reality.

'Calm down! It's alright! We're sa... Almost safe now,' He smiled at her as she looked a little higher at his hat. He suddenly realized that the fox ears on it had probably grown a couple of inches. Yugo instantly stopped smiling and looked away.

'_The_ _moment_ _of_ _truth_!' Yugo thought.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Eva's eyes widening, 'Yugo,' she whispered in disbelief, he closed his eyes preparing for the sting of 'why didn't you tell anyone?!' But she stayed silent.

'Yugo, oh Yugo, it always has to be you doesn't it,' Eva spoke softly. Shocked, Yugo opened his eyes to see comforting ones with a warm smile on Eva's face, 'you know you don't have to keep secrets from us.'

Yugo looked away again with an awkward face,'what do you mean, "it always has to be you?"'

She smiled sympathetically, 'what I mean is, out of all of the brother hood, you're the one who always has the most surprises. I mean even your brother, a dragon! Doesn... So far doesn't have as many surprises as you and we've known you longer then him.'

Yugo thought about that for a moment, that may be true but, 'you're not mad at me?' Yugo asked, looking into her eyes.

'Of course not, everyone has their secrets. Yours are just...,' she was trying to think of the right word, 'different.'

'Yeah, but my "different" is off of this world, literally! And how am I supposed to help my people, they all looked up to me like I was their saviour, and I'm afraid I'll let them down. I'm the worst ki...' He stopped mid sentence, 'ki... Kid ever.' Yugo improvised, that was one conversation that he did not want to have right now.

After Yugo's little spiel, Eva looked at him with a little bit of suspicion but she didn't ask anything. Then she looked past Yugo's hat to the sky, 'um, Yugo, Phaerys in kind of really far away now.'

'Oh right, We're not on Phaerys!' He still wasn't used to the thought that he could fly yet, portals were so much cooler.

Yugo turned around to see a blue dot about the size of a blueberry, going into the sun. Why wasn't he stopping? Was everything ok?

Yugo used his wakfu vision to get a better look at Phaerys, (wakfu vision is something Eliatropes and dragon can use if they can't see. They feel the wakfu in the air and 'see' it as objects, they can also zoom in and out of the things they want to look at.) everyone looked fine but there was something off about while thing.

'Something isn't right,' Yugo stated the obvious.

'Yugo, you can fly, can't you just go up there?'

'Its a little bit more complicated then with my portals,' he tried to explain, 'it's like I have to counter gravity with shear will power, the more I go up the more will power I have to use.'

'Well, counter gravity then! We have to get back up there!' Eva said crossly. She knew she was asking a lot from him, but she was afraid that Dally would kill them if they took any longer.

Yugo sigh in defeat, obeying her command, he then started flying in the direction where Phaerys was going, just skimming the water, trying to catch to the blue pea in the sky.

They flew for a couple of minutes before anyone spoke up again.

'Yugo?' Eva said breaking the silence.

'Yes?' He replied

'Why aren't we going up to Phaerys?'

'Um, it's... Kind of hard to explain but, something's not right,' Yugo said, worried.

'Then shouldn't we go up there and see what the problem is?'

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Yugo looked down into Eva's eyes and said, 'we have to be carful, we don't know whats up there.'

'It doesn't matter who's up there we-'

Eva's voice was suddenly drowned out of Yugo's ears by a sudden flash of pain that ricocheted through his body, he almost dropped Eva as he let go of her with one of his arms to press it against his throbbing head.

'Ouch,' he grunted as the pain continued.

'Whats wrong?!' Eva said in concern, as Yugo stopped flying.

'Just..*breath* give me a second... Please,' Yugo said as he was pressing his hand harder against his temple.

Why is this happening? He thought to himself, This isn't the type of pain I felt while fighting Quilby, this is deeper, much, much deeper. The only time that I've felt this kind of pain was... when Adamaï was under the control of Anathar the shushu. Yugo's eyes widened in fear, he stopped pressing his hand against his temple and looked towards Phaerys.

'Adamaï!' Yugo called, he reached his hand out just as Phaerys and everyone on him teleported like a zelor.

So that's the second chapter! My theory for how Yugo flys is probably not right, but I just thought it'd be nice to at least think that we know at least something about the Eliatrope people. Anyway thanks to 'alexistheeliatrope' and 'guest' for the reviews, hope you guys like this chapter. Any suggestions and comments are awsome!

Thanks for reading!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeyyyy! I'm back! I'm working on the Yugo chapter and I've decided that I'm going to update once a month. (fingers crossed) I'm going to be extremely buissy with the next couple of months comeing, which is why I'm probably not going to update for a while, sorry.**

**anyway I'll stop talking and let you read hope you like it!**

CHAPTER-3

-Dalvie

'_Strange_,' Dalvie thought confused, as she ran her fingers along the hard wood of the porch, '_I_ _thought_ _I_ _fell_, _I_ _felt_ _the_ _wind_, _and_ _then_ _the_... _That_ _light_.'

Dalvie pushed herself up onto her knees and looked at her extended hands, '_I_ _put_ _my_ _hands_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _my_ _face_ _and_ _then_...'

Suddenly, a glowing white circle appeared on her hand, it had strange symbols on the sides that Dalvie couldn't read.

She quickly closed her hand and the light stopped.

Dalvie looked up at her Osamodas guardian with eyes bursting with questions, but Osamodas had no such eyes and just looked at her coldly.

'What?' Was the only thing Dalvie could get out of her mouth.

'So, you finally decide show me your true colours.' Osamodas said with frost in her words.

'Wha-what do you mean?' Dalvie said perplexed.

'I've been waiting for years to see if I had actually found one,' She was talking quietly, as if Dalvie wasn't even there.

'But, you're the one who raised me!' Dalvie stated

'Ha! You bought that little lie as if it were candy! Then again, it is better you don't remember, and that you don't remember what'll happen next.' Now she was starting to scare Dalvie.

'I still don't know what you mean! What don't I remember? What do you mean by, 'you found one?'' Dalvie started to stand up to make a break for it.

'Now, now dearie calm down,' she lifted her hand towards Dalvie and the world around them slowed down enough so Dalvie couldn't move. 'You just need to be patient until my friends get here.'

Dalvie stayed still, locked in the tight grip of time.

'_She's_ _a_ _Xelor_? _How_ _could_ _I_ _have_ _missed_ _that_?!' Dalvie thought.

'What do you want with me?' She said aloud.

'That is a very easy question,' Osamodas looked Dalvie straight in the eyes and said, 'your wakfu.'

'My wakfu? Why would you need that, it's all over the place,' Dalvie exclaimed.

'Yes, that is true,' Osamodas agreed, 'but, as you said, it's all over the place, we need a being that can generate wakfu at will, and that just so happens to be you.' She was talking like she had met a stranger in some alleyway.

Dalvie was now desperately trying to put all of the facts together, but none of them added up; she needed more information.

Osamodas has been there for her since as long as she could remember. But, Dalvie didn't even know osamodas's real name, she just always called her that.

'Who are you?' Dalvie wondered aloud.

'Heh, that is a question that you will have to figure out by yourself,' Osamodas retorted, with a sly smile.

-Z_eett_-

There was a sound and just like that, two, masked Xelors were standing on both sides of Osamodas.

Dalvie tried to conseal her surprise, but failed miserably as she felt a scream start to crawl up her throat; she managed to keep it in with an awkward face.

'So,' one of the Xelors said, 'you actually found one.'

'Impresive,' said the other.

'Yes, thank you but can you please just take her, I don't want to be around when she escapes,' Osamodas said.

'She can't escape the time grip,' a Xelor said forcefully.

'It is impossible to escape from such a hold,' the other Xelor finished. Dalvie compared it to an old married couple.

'Need I remind you that one of her kind was able to break a time lock that was made with one of the most powerful objects in the Krosmos,' Osamodas retorted crossly, 'and I'm already in enough trouble as it is, so please, just take her.'

The Xelors just looked at her, as if deciding what to do. Then they both zap turned there heads, at the same time, to look at Dalvie, who was still trying to figure a way out of the situation.

'-sigh- if only we could have managed to catch that little Yugo before Grougaloragran put that stupid concealing spell on him. Then we'd have one of their kind that actually knows how to use their powers,' Osamodas whined.

'It might have been easier to use him, but,' Xelor number one.

'He would have been much harder to catch then this one,' Xelor number two finished.

'Yeah, I guess,' Osamodas agreed, 'now you should take her and use her before she somehow manages to escape!'

The Xelors stayed silent then, 'fine we'll take her.' They said at the same time.

One of the Xelors started floating other to Dalvie.

'No! Stay away from me!' She screamed, thoughts and emotions started to rile up inside her. Osamodas was the only person that had ever been there for Dalvie and now, now she had become her kidnapper. 'I swear if any of you come any closer! I'll... I'll... I don't know what I'll do, but just don't come near me!'

Dalvie's screams seemed to put them off guard for a second and none of them moved or talked for a long moment.

'_So_, _they_ _are_ _afraid_ _of_ _me_,' Dalvie deducted, '_I_ _just_ _need_ _to_ _use_ _that_ _to_ _my_ _advantage_, _then_ _find_ _this_ _Yugo_ _person_ _they're_ _talking_ _about_.'

'Just let me go and I won't use my wakfu on you,' Dalvie said, trying to be scary. If she could she would have fluttered her fingers wizard style to intimidate them.

They just stood there as if they were communicating telepathically, deciphering on what to do next.

Then, the Xelor that was coming closer to Dalvie started moving again, he, (at least she thought they were he's) put his arm behind his back and then pulled out a coil of rope.

'_Ok_, _that's_ _it_,' Dalvie thought, she started to try and break free of the time grip they had on her.

'Stop struggling dearie, it'll only make it stronger,' Osamodas told her, seeming bored.

But Dalvie didn't care, she couldn't be told what to do by her anymore, she had no right to call Dalvie '_dearie_' anymore, she had lost her, and there was no getting her back.

Then, she just couldn't take it anymore, Dalvie screamed as the Xelor was trying to tie her hands together, and- _BBOOM_!

The Xelors, Osamodas, the porch, everything blew apart! Wakfu energy was radiating off of Dalvie in waves of force, enough to make chunks of building crumble to the side walks below.

Once again Dalvie felt the odd sensation of falling on her now slightly glowing skin, but this time she knew what to do. Dalvie used her new found power to get away from her fallen home as fast as possible. Portal after portal, she kept making them, trying to get away from the childhood nightmare.

'Get back here!' Osamodas cried from a distance, but Dalvie wasn't listening; with pained tears in her eyes. She cried silently, as she portaled away from everything she thought she knew

Hi, it's me again hope you guys liked this chapter, I rewrote it a lot and I'm finally happy with it. I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic so you should expect chapter two in the next couple of months.

anyway thanks to Alexis the Eliatrope, and rosa the Eliatrope for the great reviews,

thanks for reading!

bye!, .


	4. Water Fight!

**Im really sorry for the short chapter, but I'm going to keep my promise with the one chapter a month thing. It's kind of like a filler to get the story going a bit more but anyway, hope you guys enjoy either way! **

**-Yugo**

Yugo's head felt like a family of Minotaurs had just had a rodeo in it. It was throbbing like no tomorrow. He didn't understand why it was hurting so much, it never hurt like this when Adamaï was under the control of Anathar. What happened to him?

'Yugo,' Eva said concerned, 'what should we do?' She didn't even bother with stating the obvious about Phaerys.

'I, *grunt* I don't know!' it was basically impossible for him to think right now, the only reason why he was still hovering was because he knew Eva was there.

'Well, the one thing that I know is, is that we need to get to dry land so we can find dally and the rest of the brotherhood,'Eva said.

'I don't know if I can... Can even keep us out of the water for much longer,' Yugo told her.

Eva thought for a moment, then an idea seemed to seep into her head, 'what if we can go and find Encre and Elaine on their ship they could bring us to shore.'

'That may just work,' Yugo said under his hard breathing, 'but we don't know where they are, and we're in the middle of they ocean.'

Eva smiled like she knew something Yugo didn't, 'I am a cra and cras can see for kilometres if they really try,' she lifted her head a little in pride, 'and, I have my bow with me so I can probably get their attention eventually with that.'

'But Eva, your shoulder, you can't shoot with that,' Yugo said forgetting about the throbbing in his head for a moment.

'Well, maybe but if we ever want to see our friends again we have to get on that boat!' She looked at Yugo firmly. He sighed and suddenly realized the pain had stopped, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

'Alright,' he said defeated, 'but just, at least try not to..you know, hurt yourself.'

She softly smiled, 'I will.'

Then she reached down for her bow and brought it up carefully almost hitting Yugo in the face with her elbow.

'Sorry!' She said.

'Its fine!' Yugo told her tilting his head to avoiding collision.

Eva stayed like that, probably trying to so how seise the pain in her shoulder, 'Yugo? Can you slowly turn in a circle so I can get a good look around?'

'Yeah, sure,' even though it's just ocean out there. He started turning on a circle, 'slower!' Eva demanded. Sighing he turned even slower in circles.

They did that little dance for a couple of minutes then, 'got it!' Eva pulled back on the string of her bow and pointed it up into the sky, when she let go the glowing arrow flew into the air and exploded in a bright red colour, and the sound from it sounded like a canon was shot.

Not ready for the sudden noise, Yugo dropped Eva and started flying away! When he heard the slash behind him, he looked down at his hands and saw that Eva was no longer there. He looked at the water and a wet, irritated Eva was starting back at him. Guilty looking Yugo started rubbing my arms, 'sorry,' he tried to apoligise.

Eva splashed him in response, 'you're not off the hook yet' she said, 'I spotted them and saw the sails turning in our direction.'

'Well that's good,' Yugo said wiping the water off of his face, 'but in the mean time...' He smiled cheekily at Eva, he started flying towards her then hit the water with his feet to make a splash bigger then hers!

'Oh! So that's how it is then! Come here!' She yelled, through squinted eyes, splashing randomly.

Yugo easily dodged the water by going higher, 'can you get me now?' He called down at her.

'Hey! No fair! I can't fly!' Eva was acting like a little girl, but she didn't care this was one of those moments that you don't tell anyone about, but is one of the great memory's. But it's times like these that the worst things while always happen

-hey! It's me hope you enjoyed, I'm going to say right now that I'm not going anywhere with YugoXEva I just always loved how Eva was like a big sister to Yugo and a water fight just inevitable ;D anyway, sorry again for the short chapter hopefully the next one will be bigger! Thank you so much for reading! Bye!


End file.
